Joyeux Noël Drago Malefoy !
by kalea chan
Summary: Un Noël à Poudlard qui sera peu ordinaire pour Drago, alors en septième année d'études...SLASH HPDM
1. Chapter 1 : Deux lettres, un destin

**Joyeux Noël Drago Malefoy !**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

** Un Noël à Poudlard qui sera peu ordinaire pour Drago, alors en septième année d'études...SLASH HP/DM...La fic sera écrite en quelques chapitres, pas beaucoup je pense, mais je verrai bien**

** Les chapitres seront courts, désolée**

** Le langage est parfois ordurier, mais c'est un choix personnel...Si avec son père j'imagine Drago comme assez "respectueux" (vous comprendrez vite ma notion du respect), en dehors de ça, je le vois plutôt avec un langage plus grossier. Pour inculquer le respect, faut bien savoir se montrer persuasif et dominateur, et pour moi le langage que j'appellerai "fort" aide.**

** Il y aura quelques scènes amoureuses, mais je ne pense pas érotiques, donc...**

** Ceci est un Yaoi, donc si vous n'aimez pas les relations gay, ben...Lisez pas, c'est pas la peine **

**ATTENTION : cette fic ne prend pas en compte le tome 6**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

** Et voilà, une ptite dédicace à ma Serpentard de mon coeur, ici nommée Mystery88...Gros bisous miss, j'ai fait ça pour toi qui adores les slash hp/dm, et j'espère sincèrement que ça te plaira !**

**Chapitre 1 : Deux lettres, un destin**

_"Très cher fils,_

_Je t' écris pour deux choses, les deux ayant leur importance, bien que j'en attache personnellement plus à une qu'à l'autre...Commençons donc par la nouvelle ayant le moins d'intérêt, si tu le veux bien...Il s'agit du fait que cette année, tu devras passer tes vacances à Poudlard car nous aurons (malheureusement, seulement j'ai bien peur de ne pouvoir agir autrement), ta mère et moi, à inviter une très importante famille du Ministère dont la femme ne supporte pas les enfants...Ne sois surtout pas indigné par ces lignes, car si je sais que tu as tout d'un homme, cette femme, elle, l'ignore, et porte une telle aversion à tout ce qui peut paraître junévile à ses yeux qu'il me sera impossible de te laisser rentrer au Manoir pour ces vacances...Comprends l'importance de cette invitation pour notre position au sein du Ministère, et conduits-toi en homme d'honneur, fils unique et dévoué à la cause du sang-pur, pour moi, pour ta mère, pour le Maître._

_La seconde enfin est que j'ai la joie de t'annoncer tes futures fiançailles avec (je crois qu'il s'agit d'une de tes connaissances) la demoiselle Pansy Parkinson. Nous avons tout arrangé, avec son père, qui s'est fait une joie de te promettre la main de sa fille. Il s'agit d'un mariage honorable, et j'espère que tu t'en montreras digne, comme il se doit. L'union de nos deux familles de sang-pur ne sera que bénéfices, et je tiens à te dire que je ne tolérerai pas la moindre déception à ce sujet. N'oublie pas que je songe avant tout à ton avenir, qui se devra d'être glorieux, comme celui de tout Malefoy qui se respecte. Alors tâche de t'entendre avec ta future fiancée, tout au moins assez pour t'assurer par la suite un mariage réussi._

_Avec toute mon affection, ton père_

_Lucius Malefoy."_

Lorsqu'il eut fini de lire la missive de son père, dans la Salle Commune des Serpentard, Drago Malefoy s'effondra dans un des fauteuils moelleux qui se trouvaient devant la cheminée magique, les yeux écarquillés comme s'il venait de voir le Yéti, comme s'il espérait que le fauteuil allait l'engloutir ou qu'il se réveille en se disant que ça n'avait été qu'un simple cauchemar. Mais aucun de ces deux échappatoires ne semblait vouloir l'aider.

- Merde !

Assis à côté de lui, Goyle eut une de ses expressions de totale incompréhension qui lui donnait un air si idiot.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-il.

Drago l'observa avec un dédain superbe mêlé d'exaspération...Etait-ce vraiment indispensable d'avoir un tel imbécile à ses côtés ? Après un petit moment de réflexion, le Serpentard finit par décider qu'après tout il n'avait rien à lui dire.

- Rien qui te regarde ! répliqua-t-il, mordant.

Goyle parut un peu surpris de la froideur du ton mais ne demanda rien de plus.

- Où est Crabbe ? Interrogea alors nerveusement Drago.

Il se tordait les mains derrière son dos, hors de vue de l'idiot qui fronça les sourcils.

- Aux toilettes.

- Encore ? Mais ça fait au moins un quart d'heure qu'il y est, il est tombé dans le trou ou il a pas trouvé le papier ?

Cette fois-ci, Goyle le regarda comme s'il était fou.

- ça fait même pas cinq minutes qu'il est parti, remarqua-t-il.

Drago se mordit les lèvres.

_Voilà que je passe pour un imbécile...Mais pourquoi est-ce que mon "très cher" père tient tant que ça à me gâcher toutes mes vacances ? J'avais complètement oublié cette tradition de fiançailles...Pourquoi a-t-il absolument fallu qu'il ramène ça sur le tapis maintenant ? Surtout...Avec elle ? Déjà que je dois la supporter pour tout Poudlard, me dites pas que je vais AUSSI devoir ma la taper toute ma vie ? "Avec toute mon affection" ? Tu parles, quel enfoiré ! Quel cauchemar..._

- ça va ?

Goyle avait l'air légèrement inquiet, ce qui énerva encore plus le blond. Il détestait être aussi lisible ! C'était une preuve de faiblesse, il l'avait compris depuis longtemps déjà. Et Drago Malefoy n'était pas faible. Jamais ! Des ses yeux bleu glaçon, il fusilla le garçon face à lui.

- Oui.

Peu désireux d'énerver plus celui qu'il considérait comme son supérieur, Goyle n'insista pas. Pourtant, lorsque Crabbe revint près d'eux, et que Drago lui lança vertement "Eh ben, t'en as mis du temps !", ce dernier remarqua que son "ami" le regardait de travers.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il, agressif.

Mais Crabbe leva les mains en l'air, comme un voleur pris en faute.

- Mais...Rien...

_Et re-merde...Voilà que je me mets à passer pour un parano...De mieux en mieux..._

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Toute la journée, Drago tenta d'esquiver les tentatives que l'on pourrait qualifier de "pot de colle" de Pansy qui, croyant à un jeu de séduction, continuait ses rires gras et ses regards langoureux, que Drago aurait fui comme la peste s'il l'avait pu. Mais, pire qu'un chien de chasse, la jeune fille le suivait partout, et si par malheur le blond arrivait à la semer, elle le retrouvait à cinq cent mètres à la ronde. A un tel point que Drago se demandait même si elle n'avait pas un mouchoir de lui avec son odeur pour le renifler et le retrouver par son odeur.

Et pourtant (-encore heureux- pensait Drago) elle ne semblait pas au courant des fiançailles prévues. Pourtant, comme le garçon s'en doutait, elle ne tarda pas à être au courant.

En effet, environ deux jours après la lettre de Lucius à son fils, elle reçut au petit déjeuner une lettre qui la fit bondir de joie, à tel point que ses oeufs au bacon finirent leur triste vie sur le sol carrelé de la Grande Salle. Sur les joues de la jeune fille s'étalaient des taches roses d'émotion. Elle regarda quelques instant Drago, ouvrant la bouche et la refermant sans avoir rien pu dire tant elle paraissait émoustillée. Puis, n'y tenant plus, elle se jeta au cou de Drago avec un bruit d'enfer si bien qu'une bonne vingtaine d'élèves autour d'eux ne tardèrent pas à tourner les yeux vers eux avant de pouffer de rire dans leur serviette. Drago, rouge comme une pivoine, tentait tant bien que mal de s'arracher à l'étreinte de la jeune fille, murmurant des vagues "Pansy, lâche moi !" mais cette dernière ne semblait absolument pas les entendre. Bien au contraire, lorsqu'elle le laissa enfin (c'est à dire après environ vingt minutes pendant lesquelles tous les élèves gardaient leurs yeux scochés sur le "couple", ne sachant trop s'ils devaient en rire ou s'enfuir de frayeur), ce fut pour clamer un sonore :

- Ho mon Dieu, Drago ! Je suis si heureuse qu'on se fiance !

Un silence de mort régna alors dans la salle. Toutes les conversations s'éteignirent en un seul instant.

Sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas tomber plus bas, honteux au possible, il resta un instant -un instant seulement- immobile, le regard vide, horrifié, avant de s'enfuir à toutes jambes en slalomant entre les tables des différentes maisons, sans prendre garde à l'endroit vers lequel il se dirigeait. Il courait, c'était tout ce qui importait. Il courait loin, loin de Pansy, loin de son père qu'il haïssait une fois de plus, loin de la foule des élèves qui pour la plupart hurlaient de rire dans la Grande Salle, les autres le regardant comme si un Ronflak Cornu venait d'apparaître soudainement devant eux. Tous, il les fuyait tous.

Lorsqu'il s'arrêta enfin, hors d'haleine, il s'aperçut qu'il se trouvait dans un coin parc, si éloigné que l'on ne distinguait plus que les plus hautes tours. Devant lui, calme et paisible, presque rassurant, un bout du lac projetait l'ombre du croissant de lune qui diffusait sa lumière à travers les yeux. Avec un énorme soupir de soulagement, il remarqua que personne ne l'avait suivi et qu'il était donc totalement seul. Et cette solitude le berça encore un peu. Il s'assit dans l'herbe, épuisé, encore honteux, mais plus calme. La dernière chose qu'il vit avant de s'endormir était une constellation qui brillait de tous ses feux...Qui semblait le protéger de son rayonnement. Et, sans savoir trop pourquoi, il décida que cette constellation serait son porte-bonheur.

Ce ne fut que plus tard qu'il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de la constellation du Lion.

**Et voilà...J'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des coms pour me dire ce que vous pensez du début de ma fic, j'en serai ravie !**

**bisous à tous, et + pour un nouveau chapitre !**

**kaléa-chan**


	2. Chapter 2 : J'ai dû rêver

**Joyeux Noël Drago Malefoy !**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**RAR :**

**Chillier sabine : Ce genre de remarques, tu te les garde, merci. Si au moins tu m'avais dit pourquoi tu n'aimes pas... **

**jenny : oui oui, ne t'en fais pas Je ne vais pas laisser ça comme ça, et de toute façon, y'en a une qui risque de me botter les fesses si jamais ça me venait à l'idée d'arrêter cette fic...Pas vrai, princess' ?**

**Mystery88** : **Sorry princess', pas d'avant première, même pour toi XD...Sinon, merci pour les compliments, et puis j'espère que tu continueras à me lire avec plaisir ! Merci pour tes encouragements en tous cas !**

**sssoco : merci pour tes encouragements ! En espérant que la suite te plaise... **

**Gin : bah, tu sais, moi j'ai jamais vu Drago heureux, surtout avec son père...J'avoue que j'ai toujours imaginé Lucius comme dominateur et assez...Disons méchant (bien que ça fasse un peu simpliste) envers son fils...**

**zaika :** **ho ben ça...Hi hi je peux pas dire sans révéler l'histoire ! en tous cas, ravie que ça te plaise !**

**Maael : Merci beaucoupj'avoue que je suis bien contente de moi sur le truc de la constellation XD et comme je l'ai dit, ben...Oui je continue, comme tu vois ! **

**Naha : maiseuuuh...Je sais je suis lenteXD Désolée**

**Venusa : Venie ma chériiiiiiiie merci pour la review t'es trop miminej'espère que la suite te plaira !bisouuuus ! (et pis on se verra sur msn maintenant que je l'ai trop contente)**

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews, c'est super sympa ! Bon, en tous cas, désolée pour le retard, mais...Voilà la suite**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

** C'est encore pour toi, princess', j'espère que ça te plaira autant que le début...**

** Heu...Au fait, les pensées de Drago sont en italique**

**Chapitre 2 : J'ai dû rêver...**

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Drago Malefoy se sentait mal, comme s'il avait dormi dans le lac...humide, mouillé même, et ses vêtements lui collaient à la peau, révélant la forme précise de son torse, qui, avec les ans, était devenu plus large et plus musclé, ses épaules et ses bras musculeux...(NDA : hi hi...Mesdemoiselles, je vous rappelle qu'on ne bave pas sur le clavier de son ordi...) Il ouvrit péniblement un oeil...Avant de le refermer précipitamment, gêné par la clarté aveuglante du soleil matinal. Non, décidément, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de se lever. Quoique, cette sensation de vêtements qui lui collaient à la peau d'une façon plus que désagréable... Si, en fait, il vaudrait mieux se lever, surtout que..

_Merde ! Les cours !_

Précipitament, un peu trop sans doute, il tenta de s'appuyer sur une main pour se relever, mais, il ne sut comment, un pan de sa robe de sorcier se mit en travers de sa route et le fit s'écraser lamentablement dans l'herbe humide de rosée. Il soupira, remit sa robe correctement (il ne savait comment il s'était débrouillé, il avait du se tourner et se retourner dans la nuit, mais elle était dans un état horrible, froissée au possible, tachée de vert et de gris...) et finit par réussir avec un effort qui lui parut presque surhumain à se remettre debout. Il jeta alors un coup d'oeil rapide à sa montre magique...Avant de loucher dessus.

_Ouuaaaaaah mince c'est 9 h du mat' ! Les cours ont commencé depuis une heure ! L'andouille !_

Et, pestant contre lui-même, il se débarrassa des quelques feuilles accrochées à ses longs cheveux blonds et partit d'un pas vif (NDA : d'or... Bon, oki, la blague était nulle...) vers le château. Enervé contre lui-même, il ne fit guère attention aux nombreux élèves qui se retournèrent sur son passage, l'observant avec une incrédulité non feinte...Depuis quand pouvait-on voir un tel laisser-aller dans la tenue d'un Malefoy ? décidément, le jeune Drago tenait à se faire remarquer...Après la soirée du jour précédent...

Drago regagna rapidement sa salle commune, sous l'oeil incrédule des Serpentard qui le connaissaient...Ne devait-il pas être en cours ? Mais le blond n'y fit pas attention et, trouvant des vêtements convenables dans son armoire, il s'habilla le plus vite possible, prit ses affaires, et se dirigea vers les cachots...Heureusement que ce cours était un cours de Potion ! Mais Rogue, même dans son état de Directeur de la Maison Serpentard, ne serait quand même pas très content et devrait lui enlever des points, il le savait...Il poussa la lourde porte de bois brut qui s'ouvrit dans un grincement sinistre, et vit les têtes de tous les Serpentard et Gryffondor braqués sur lui. Reprenant constance, il passa entre les rangées, les ignorant royalement, et vint devant sa place habituelle. Le professeur l'y attendait, l'air maussade.

-Désolé, professeur...Finit par dire Drago, baissant un peu la tête.

-Asseyez-vous.

Drago remarqua avec étonnement que le ton de son professeur n'était pas le même que d'habitude...Il semblait plus...Adouci ? Cependant il n'en laissa rien paraître, tout comme il ne broncha pas lorsque le professeur annonça cinq points de moins à Serpentard pour ce retard inexcusable (NDA : Si ça avait été Harry, ça aurait été 50 points, mais bon...hi hi). Il s'en doutait trop pour protester. En revanche, lorsqu'à la fin du cours, Rogue lui demanda de venir à son bureau, il laissa échapper un léger soupir...Pour sûr, il allait lui parler de son retard et de ses "fiançailles" avec Pansy...Pourquoi les gens prenaient-ils un malin plaisir à ne jamais le laisser en paix ?

_Bah...Je me rattraperai sur ces idiots de Gryffondor...Potter et ses sang-de-bourbe par exemple...Ouais, ça me parait même être une excellente idée tout ça..._

Il s'avança donc vers le bureau de son professeur qui finissait de ranger ses feuilles de cours.

-Alors, Drago ? Cette petite sieste près du lac vous a fait du bien ?

-Comment le savez-vous ? demanda Drago, cette fois-ci réellement intrigué...

_Depuis quand est-ce que Rogue surveille ses élèves comme ça ?_

Le professeur de Potion eut un geste nonchalant de la main, qui signifiait clairement : "bah, quelle importance ?" puis reprit un air sérieux.

-Alors, vos fiançailles ?

_Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Ils peuvent pas s'en empêcher..._

Drago fit la moue.

-Je n'ai pas le choix, me semble-t-il.

_Sans blague ! mon père m'envoie une lettre, comme ça, un matin, et m'annonce que je suis marié à une fille qui...Enfin que...C'est une fille ?...'fin bon, c'est plutôt chouette, non ? D'ailleurs, je me demande encore pourquoi est-ce que je n'y ai pas pensé tout seul..._

Rogue leva un sourcil (NDA : geste très dur à faire...Essayez, pour voir ho, ça va, j'arrête mes intrusions et je continue l'histoire...)

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ?

-Mais je viens de vous le dire ! j'ai pas le choix ! (il commençait à répandre sa fureur qu'il tenait gardée interne depuis la veille) Et puis qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ? C'est ma vie privée, pas la vôtre !

Très calme, Rogue ne s'offusqua pas des débordements de colère du jeune homme.

-Alors parce que votre père vous l'a dit, vous allez le faire ?

Drago stoppa net, interdit par cette question, avant de balbutier.

-Heu...Oui...'fin non...Heu...

Le professeur le regarda droit dans les yeux, d'un regard transperçant jusqu'à l'âme, sans mot dire. Puis finalement, il murmura :

-très bien. -il se tourna vers son bureau et recommença à ranger ses affaires pour le cours prochain- Vous pouvez disposer.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

-Pansy, lâche-moi deux minutes, merci.

Dans la Salle Commune des Serpentards, où s'était réfugié le futur "fiancé" pour éviter les moqueries des autres, le ton sec de Drago ne fit aucun effet à la jeune fille qui minauda pourtant, juste pour la forme :

-Dragoooo...Tu sais...-elle prit un air conspirateur- Je suis au courant que, en tant que mec, tu dois garder une certaine virilité par rapport aux autres, à ta réputation et tout, mais...Tu pourrais au moins me parler gentiment...

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle croit ? C'est vrai qu'elle me saoule, j'vais pas lui dire "Pansy je t'adore" alors que je peux plus la voir en peinture...A l'aiiiide !_

-Mais Pansy, écoute, là j'essaye de travailler...

Il tentait tant bien que mal de terminer son devoir de Métamorphose (maudite soit la vieille MacGo) depuis l'arrivée de la jeune fille, mais en vain. Cette dernière l'interrompait sans cesse pour des questions d'un intérêt remarquable (du genre : "Dragooooo...tu me préfères les cheveux attachés ou détachés ?") et d'une importance capitale à côté de la retenue qu'il recevrait si jamais il ne rendait pas le devoir en question à temps...Et puis ça ne serait que la cinquième fois depuis le début de l'année, hein...

-Au fait, reprit Pansy alors que Drago recommençait pour la troisième fois la syntaxe de sa phrase en désespérant qu'elle ne veuille toujours rien dire, je me disais...Comme on doit se fiancer, autant commencer par le début...Tu...Tu voudrais pas qu'on sorte ensemble "officiellement" ?

Drago faillit s'étouffer en entendant ces mots.

-On sortait ensemble officieusement ? Demanda-t-il avec un air absolument perdu.

_Merde...On me l'aurait pas dit ?_

-Hoo..., commença Pansy en rougissant un peu, pas vraiment, mais...On était très proches, non ?

_Attends...Tu parles des moments où tu étais collée à moi, encore pire qu'un sortilège de Glue Perpétuelle...Parce que moi je me sentais pas vraiment proche de toi à ces moments-là, tu vois..._

-Heu...Oui, si on veut...commença prudemment le blond.

-He bien...Il faudrait officialiser notre relation, non ? ça serait mieux je pense...

_Elle commence à penser ? Mon Dieu...Alerte ! Tous aux abris !_

-Ben...Je sais pas trop...Comment dire...Heu...-Drago tentait désespérément de gagner du temps, mais il s'aperçut très vite que la jeune fille ne lâcherait pas prise tant qu'elle n'aurait pas de réponse, aussi opta-t-il pour une autre option que le "oui" ou "non" franc et direct- Heu...Tu pourrais...Je sais pas, me laisser un peu de temps, histoire que je réfléchisse ?

Pansy eut un grand sourire qui devait se montrer charmeur, mais qui, au final, ne restait qu'une grimace relativement peu sincère.

-Oui, sans problèmes...Je te laisse environ une semaine, comme ça tu viendras me voir et tu me diras...

Et, après un baiser sonore sur la joue du blond, elle sortit de la Salle Commune en gloussant, suivie de près par une de ses amies, une horrible brune aux yeux verts qui ressemblait à un chat persan (NDA : Vous savez, avec le nez écrasé...XD). De loin, Drago l'entendit dire : "hi hi...Les garçons...Quand ils disent "je sais pas" ou "laisse-moi du temps pour réfléchir", ça veut toujours dire oui..."

Si seulement elle savait à quel point elle était loin du compte...

**FIN DU DEUXIEME CHAPITRE **

**Désolée pour le retard, et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews...**

**bisous!**

**kaléa-chan**


End file.
